batman_arkhamversefandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Alphamatrix's DNA sample of a'' Petrosapien'' from planet Petropia. General Information Diamondhead ''is a large, bulky, silicon-based humanoid alien that is considered one of the more powerful aliens on the Alphamatrix roster, voiced by Jim Ward. His personality is generally hard headed, slightly immature, stubborn and competitive. Species ''Diamondhead is a Petrosapien, a race that has existed for millions of years. The Petrosapiens used to be a race that worshiped the Otesians, a powerful species that created them, like Gods. This species were once known as the Petropians; they looked more like hunchbacks and were weak. After a series of meteor showers that had crashed into their former planet, Mor'Otesi, it had completely wiped out a lot of its species and plunged the Otesians into endangerment, though the Petropians were better off. The Petropians had evolved over the course of a million year's time into what they are now: bigger, bulkier, and stronger in general. The species had now gone by the name Petrosapien instead of Petropian due to their forced evolution. With their planet now terraformed due to the meteors bombarding the planet's surface, it had gone by Petropia and took on a more crystal-shaped appearance as a unique planet. With their planet now terraformed, newfound materials and species had emerged. The new materials found on Petropia had special properties, some that can pierce through the toughest objects and some that can be used as a galactic currency. The Petrosapien took these opportunities and had formed contracts with a large number of different civilizations from different planets to begin mining out their planet and sell off these said materials. The Petrosapien are well known miners and hard working people, owning numerous mining factories. Becuase of this, Petrosapiens are generally wealthy people and the economy on Petropia having one of the best systems. Though a lot of this species are working people, there is a large amount of Petrosapiens that see their abilities as a gift to start a life of crime and take what they want from the rest of the galaxy. The majority of Petrosapiens live simple lives and are very content with being working people. At least, it's something to pass the time as they barely age. Home Planet Petropia is a craggy, geode-like planet, which is the home planet of the Petrosapiens. Petropia is unique in that unlike most other planets, Petropia takes on the shape of a crystal and is made out of crystalline materials. This means that very few species can actually live on Petropia, which includes its natives, the Otesians and the Petrosapiens. The planet is filled with unique materials, some with special properties such as containing energy within them that can be used as power sources, some that can be used as intergalactic currency, some that can actually be used as food for the natives on Petropia and even one of the most tough materials known to the galaxy. Most of the surface of this planet has turned into a mining field and once a certain area is mined out of all it's resources, the Petrosapiens get to work on building an underground kingdom in it's place and sealing the top, leaving the planet to look mostly deserted and lifeless. These underground kingdoms are connected by underground bridges and unique tunnels, creating a shared and complex society. The criminals on Petropia are banished from these kingdoms to the surface world or even from the planet entirely to avoid any trouble with their mining factories. The Otesians on the other hand prefer to live in the surface world as remnants of the old planet, Mor'Otesi, can be found. This includes old castles and statues. Abilities & Weaknesses Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands. Due to his size and body structure, he contains an enhanced strength, being able to lift at least 3-4 tons and an enhanced durability, being shown to be bulletproof. He's also been shown to be resistant to extreme heat. Diamondhead's large size can sometimes be a hindrance as he's not very fast or agile. With enough force, Diamondhead can indeed crack and shatter and if sustained with enough damage, can break apart. Appearances Trivia *The voice actor for Diamondhead is Jim Ward, based on his portrayal of Diamondhead in Ben 10 (2005). *''Diamondhead's design is more based on ''Heroes United and Ben 10 (OS). His hood, however, is based on an unreleased character from Alpha, though the original creator of the image is unknown. Gallery CharacterfromAlphaTE.png|''Unreleased designs for a character in Alpha, inspiration for Diamondhead's hood.''